


Tattoos & Yearning

by SenselessCatharsis



Series: Freaky Tales for You [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Tattoos, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessCatharsis/pseuds/SenselessCatharsis
Summary: A podcast by trans, queer artists reading fanfiction and discussing . This episode is all about Inception's dream husbands, Arthur and Eames."Eames never knew Arthur had a tattoo... or that he would see him, dancing and shirtless, in a gay club the night before a heist."Whole audio- 58min, Story reading- 35min. Time markers in summary.





	Tattoos & Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [skin so cold it burns; breathes fire now and then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024574) by [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/pseuds/MargaretKire). 



**About the Show**

Haven’t you heard? We live in the future where fan creations are just another source for mainstream pop culture!  
  
Join Saira and Jasper, a queer + trans artist couple, as they read fanfiction to you. Afterward, the hosts and guests discuss sex, relationships, kink, storytelling and media.  
  
On this episode, Saira takes you on a journey full of tattoo fetishes and Christopher Nolan characters. The pairing is Arthur/Eames and story is by Margaret Kire. Jasper joins in the second half to discuss media, sexuality and this sassy tale.

 

**Original Story**

[skin so cold it burns; breathes fire now and then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024574) by [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/pseuds/MargaretKire)  
Summary: Eames never knew Arthur had a tattoo... or that he would see him, dancing and shirtless, in a gay club the night before a heist.

 

 **Audio Info**  
=================================  
Intro, 0:00-5:45  
Reading, 5:45-40:32  
Discussion, 40:32-57:20  
Outro 57:20-58:39  
=================================

[Apple Podcast](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/freaky-tales-4-u/id1463915467)  
[Anchor.fm](anchor.fm/playthey)

 

  
**This podcast is produced by playthey studios out of Seattle, WA. This story was used with permission by author, MargaretKire**


End file.
